Do You Know How It Feels?
by Sarah Withers
Summary: Ziva uses an undercover assignment to reveal her feelings about her boss.


**Title:** Do You Know How It Feels?  
**Rating:** R  
**Category:** Romance  
**Genre:** Het  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/Ziva  
**Summary:** Ziva uses an undercover assignment to reveal her feelings about her boss.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters herein belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended. Lyrics _"Do You Know How It Feels?"_ by Alesha Dixon.  
**Spoilers:** Inspired by the events of 6.01 Last Man Standing.  
**A/N:** This is actually the first Gibbs/Ziva fic I started but it was left unfinished and forgotten until now.  
**Part:** 1 of 1

* * *

Ziva David was sitting at her dresser preparing herself for the evening she was to spend undercover. The team had received information of a home grown terrorist threat, and a well placed source had revealed that information about the planned attack was to change hands that evening.

_Have you felt the pain, _

_Of a love so deep you think your heart might break _

_Has someone touched your soul so deep inside _

_Did you feel your whole world stop _

_The moment that you looked into their eyes_

The song playing in the background repeated itself as Ziva pulled her hair into an intricate up-do. She was to become a lounge singer for the evening and although she had committed the lines of the song she was to sing to memory almost immediately she had had the song on loop all afternoon in order to pick out each exact note she was to hit. No one could say Ziva David was not a perfectionist.

She rose from the stool and crossed to her closet, taking the dress from the garment bag and sliding it over her head. Pulling up the zip she smoothed the material over her curves.

She sat on the edge of her bed and slipped her jewelled heels onto her feet, she checked her appearance in the mirror once more and satisfied she left her apartment and stepped into the waiting car.

* * *

From her position at the side of the stage she could see the whole bar. She could see DiNozzo standing at the side of the room, dressed in a black suit, his arms folded across his chest, obviously taking his inspiration from a seventies movie. Gibbs was sitting alone at a table towards the centre of the room, casually observing the crowd around him. McGee she couldn't see but she knew he was sitting in a van surrounded by computer monitors, watching various security feeds looking for anything remotely suspicious.

When her time came she stepped into the middle of the stage bringing the microphone up to her mouth and began to sing, her eyes still scanning the room.

_Oh do you know what it's like _

_Do you know the way it feels _

_When you love someone so bad _

_You can't think of nothing else _

_But the touch of their hand _

_And you wanna walk away but no you know you can't _

_Do you know the way it feels_

She stepped down from the stage as she continued, slowly weaving her way between the tables, oblivious to the many pairs of eyes that followed her, her eyes fixed on the man sitting alone at the table. Sliding onto his lap she sang to him.

_Have you had those nights when you can't sleep _

_Cos the picture of their face is all you see _

_You know you need that love like you need air _

She leaned closer and ran her hand through his hair, gazing into his icy blue eyes she almost forgot where she was, the room around her disappearing, her mind focused solely on singing the words to him.

_And you find it hard to breathe _

_Sometimes when you just look and see them there _

_Oh you know it's just not fair _

Coming to her senses as she neared the end of the song she left his lap, ignoring the pointed looks Tony was throwing in her direction she made her way back to the stage. Singing the last line she smiled, graciously accepting her applause before exiting the stage.

* * *

The operation that night had been a success, the two men they had been searching for had been arrested and taken back to headquarters, where they had succumbed to Gibbs's glare in record time and now she found herself relaxing on her bed. A glass of wine sitting on her bedside table, a book in her hands as she leaned back against her pillows.

Hearing a knock at the door she placed her book on the side and slid from her bed. She quietly padded from her bedroom, wondering who could be knocking at that time of night, glancing through her peephole her was surprised to find Gibbs standing there.

She slid the chain from the door and opened it; she smiled slightly, "Gibbs, this is a surprise."

Gibbs nodded slightly and looked down at his feet, she had never seen him look so nervous before and she was unsure as to whether she found his awkwardness amusing, and a little endearing or simply rather unnerving. She stepped back opening the way into her house, "You should come in, it's cold out…"

She turned to walk into her living room silently cursing the fact that the object of her most secret desires was standing in her hallway and she was wearing the simplest black vest top and hot pants. Little did she know that Gibbs was perfectly convinced he had never known any outfit excite him more than the way that simple black cotton clung to her curves did.

He took a breath as she turned to face him, "That song…"

"I didn't choose it…" She interrupted him, a little too quickly she decided, silently reprimanding herself. "I was given it"

He nodded once again and she thought she'd seen a flicker of disappointment in his eyes, a thought that was quickly pushed to the back of her mind as he continued, "Why did you sing it to me… Why sit on _my_ lap?"

She paused for a moment trying to think of an excuse, "You looked out of place… Tense… I was attempting to make you blend in more…" She realised that she had left it too late to make the lie believable, she shrugged, "I do not know. It was inappropriate; I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I am sorry."

Suddenly she felt his hand move to her waist as he closed to space between them, his lips pressing firmly to hers, his teeth gently grazing her lower lip as he pulled back. "Rule 19, never apologise…"

"It's a sign of weakness." She completed the sentence for him before moving to close the space between them once again. Speaking in a hushed whisper she continued, "What about rule number one; never screw your partner? No?"

Her breath was hot against his ear, "never screw _over_ your partner" he countered.

She leaned back slightly, gazing into his eyes, biting her lower lip gently, "And rule 12?"

He shrugged, "Some rules are made to be broken…"

She pushed his jacket from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as her hand ran up his strong back and into his silver hair, pulling his head down to meet hers as her lips closed on his, her tongue pressing against his lips, demanding entrance into his mouth. He happily parted his lips, his own tongue brushing against hers, his hands tangling in her hair as they battled for dominance in the kiss.

Breathless they pulled apart, their lips slightly bruised and swollen from the ferocity of it. Her hands reached for the bottom of his old NIS sweatshirt, sliding it up and over his head before his lips found hers again.

She slowly began to walk backwards, the hand in his hair pulling him with her, their lips not separating as they stumbled towards the stairs. Then she felt his hands at her thighs as he easily lifted her from the ground, her legs wrapped round his waist as he carried her up the stairs, she pulled away from him briefly, breathlessly giving him directions to her bedroom.

Gibbs gently laid her on the bed and stood at the foot looking down at her, "Are you sure this is what you want?" he questioned, "Once it happens there's no going back…"

"I am quite sure… Jethro" She smiled and leaned forward, grabbing his belt and pulling him down and onto the bed, "No regrets…"

She pulled his T shirt from his jeans and lifted it over his head. She ran her hands over his chest, gently fingering the scars as she noticed them. Her hand lingered over the circular mark on his shoulder, "My brother caused this, no?"

She moved her mouth lower and gently kissed it, "I am sorry"

His finger found the underneath of her chin and he gently lifted her head to face him, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

He kissed her again, his hands sliding under her vest, she moaned slightly as his calloused hands brushed against her bare skin. She lifted her body from the bed as he pulled the material up and over her head, his lips scattering kisses down her neckline as she relaxed back against the sheets, one hand caressing the back of his head as the other tugged at his belt; pulling it loose and pushing his pants down, her hands running down his thighs.

He smirked as he kicked his pants off, "You're surprised Ziva…"

"No… simply impressed Jethro." She flipped him onto his back and moved to straddle his waist, "your physique it is impressive for…"

"Someone my age?" He laughed grabbing her waist and flipping her back over, running his hands across her toned stomach, "yours isn't so bad Ziva…"

She smirked, becoming bolder at the sound of his laughter, wrapping her legs around him and using her strong legs to pull him close, sliding her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips to his, her tongue brushing along his lips before sliding into his mouth, pressing against his tongue as they begun the battle to be the dominant partner in the kiss.

Breathless he pulled away and she smirked, "I guess that means I win…"

He laughed, "Round one I'll give you…" He leaned down brushed his lips against hers once more gently sucking on her lower lip before kissing her deeply, tangling his hands in her hair as she quietly moaned beneath him. Pulling back he placed kisses along her neck, gently sucking at her skin before moving lower, placing more kisses across her soft skin. His lips closed around her nipple, and he smirked to himself as her moans became louder. As he moved away she took his hand and slid it down her body, into her underwear, allowing him to feel her eagerness. She moaned quietly as she felt his finger move inside her, her hips bucking as his thumb began to circle her clit. He smirked to himself as her breathing shallowed. Withdrawing his finger he moved down her body, pulling down her hot pants with his teeth and sliding his tongue deep inside her. Her gasps, moans and bucking hips gave him all the encouragement he needed to continue. A gasping cry of disappointment escaped from her lips as he withdrew from and her lips ferociously clashed with his as he moved upwards; she hungrily tasted herself on his lips, but clearly wanted more as she dug her nails into the soft flesh at the top of his thighs. She pushed him backwards onto the bed and moved down his body eager to return the favour. Swiftly removing his boxers, he gasped as he felt her lips close around him. He moaned as she began to work her magic, her tongue sliding around him, and a gentle hum sending vibrations across him quite unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He gasped as she gently sucked on him before running her tongue across his tip, gasping he called her name, and she pulled away, licking her lips as she glanced up at him. Moving upwards she lowered herself onto him, crying out softly as she felt him inside her for the first time.

She kissed him before allowing him to roll the pair of them over and take control, gently thrusting into her he continued to kiss her. Sweat beginning to glisten on both their bodies as she dug her nails into the small of his back, growling "Harder"

He willing obliged and began to thrust more forcibly into her, her body slipping against his as she wrapped her legs around him driving him deeper into her with every stroke. She gasped as she tightened around him, screaming out his name as she came; it was shortly followed by a shuddering breath that he identified as his own as his released reached him. He collapsed down onto the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck as she slowly regained her breath.

Noticing her begin to shiver as the cool night air mingled with the sweat on her body he reached down and pulled at the throw that lay at the bottom of the bed. Pulling it over the pair of them he held her as she fell asleep, her head resting on his chest. He looked down at her as she laid peacefully, a smile still crossing her features. The last thing he remembered thinking as he drifted off to sleep was that he knew exactly how it felt to love someone that badly.


End file.
